


Link's punishments

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-con Anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: It's not a good idea to piss off Link and now he will punishing you.
Relationships: Link/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Punishment one

"please Link" I beg tearfully as Link drag me out of our village still in my underwear. He call for his horse as he wait he tie my wrists together in front of my large chest. He got on his horse and trot along with me being drag beside made to walk. An hour later we were at a abandoned farm. He then tied me to a fence and gag me. Then he rides away leaving me here.

I must had fell asleep when I awoke with my left cheek of my plum ass being spank hard, I yelp with a shock. I look up and saw Bokoblin in front of me and stuff his hard penis in my mouth and start to head fuck me hard. I felt another penis push into my ass and got fucking my hole hard too. The pain was awful, I think I bleeding from my ass. I hear a third person and corner of my right eye I was shock to see Link but wearing a Bokoblin mask so the other Bokoblins wouldn't attack him. Link was watching me with a smirk while masterbating.

I had tears in my eyes all because I had lied by telling him that I am a virgin before we got married and now he's whoring me out making a statement that's I am a slut.

Both of the Bokoblin came in me, I swallow the cum and felt full with the cum in my ass. I was relieved it's over, the punishment is over as Link kill the Bokoblins. Then I felt a large penis in my ass stopping Bokoblin's cum from leaking out. I turn my head and saw Link ass fucking me. I was moaning loudly feeling I'm about to cum.

I came hard and pissing myself then Link cut my ropes so I could fall down but Link still my ass up. I soon notice I was laying in my own piss and cum but I didn't care about it if anything I feel more turn on. While Link kept on ass fucking me I finger my pussy. Loosing myself, mind going blank like I am breaking.

Link final came and my stomach swelling up. He pull his penis out and spank me hard I yelp and then Link's and Bokoblin's came out of my ass hole. I was so humility and exhausted that I just cried.

The End


	2. 2nd punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add Chuchu to this next punishment.

You suddenly wake up in Link’s arm, he’s carry you like a bride. “Oh good he’s in a good mood tonight” you think. “Where are we going honey?” You ask but joy turn to fear when you saw Link’s smirking and you knew he want to hurt you again. Then he drop you down a hole you scream but fell on something soft. Sighing of relief then notice you are on top of a large Chuchu you panic trying to climb up but the Chuchu shock you with its discharge energy and fell coming paralysis. The Chuchu split itself into 5 separate Chuchu, they tore your nightie apart, they leap into you rubbing themselves on your body and you start to moan and scream as you cum everytime they discharge. As you look up to see Link watching you and wanking himself enjoying the show while enjoying your humiliation.


End file.
